Kesam
appeared in episode 7 of the ''Ultraman Max'' TV series. A member of the People of Nebula KJ-K5, Kesam is part of a organization that takes it upon themselves to destroy all civilizations that cause nothing but wars among themselves. Kesam was responsible for destroying many civilizations through out the universe, however when he arrived on Earth, DASH member Mizuki Koishikawa was able to make him realize that his mission was wrong. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 1.8 m (human form), 49 m *Weight: 67 kg (human form), 14,000 t *Origin: KJ-K5 nebula History Ultraman Max Arriving on Earth thorugh a wormhole, Kesam came to destroy its civilization using a special bomb. Luckily for the people of Earth there was a mishap during travel and Kesam was separated from his weapon and left wounded. Sensing the dimensional disturbance, Dash members Kaito and Mizuki were dispatched to investigate. Upon arriving the two ended up separating with Mizuki falling some distance and injuring her leg then coming across Kesam in a cave while Kaito came across the bomb. In the cave Mizuki nursed the lightly wounded Kesam, talking to him and her belief that one day civilization and nature could one day live in harmony. Eventually Dash's Elly analyzed the device and discovered it was a bomb, Kaito was ordered to find Mizuki who he located with Kesam. As Mizuki talked to the alien, bonding with him he eventually revealed his intentions shocking Mizuki who argued that things could change. Kaito arrived with his blaster ready, seeing the alien as an invader, when Misuki tried to defend her new friend, the alien agent took her hostage and used her to escape. When outside Kesam made his way to the bomb only to find that Ultraman Max had acquired it first. Kesam transformed, throwing Mizuki to the side and fought with the Ultra for the bomb. Kesam eventually used his energy whips to hoist the Ultra into the air, but he used his Max sword to free himself and deliver a deathly blow to the Alien. Kesam was defeated and forced back into human form, as he lay their dying Max took the bomb and flew into space, but it was too late, the bomb was about to go off, it was then that Kesam deactivated it himself, deciding to believe in Mizuki's dream. He died peacefully in front of Mizuki. Powers and Weapons *Space-Time Mobility Device: His means of movement across space and how he arrived on Earth. It also served as a means of escape when he activated his bomb, since it would also affect him as well. It is on his person at all times. *Blaster: Kesam posses a small sleek laser blaster. *Civilization Destroying Bomb: Being an alien that destroys entire worlds, Kesam is equipped with a large bomb that he is capable of remote controlling, turning it on and off when needed. Should the bomb go off, the blast would destroy a planet's civilization while leaving its natural environment intact. *Giant Armor: Kesam is capable of transforming into a giant clad in special armor. To transform, he generates a cyclone to cover himself and then grows. *Energy Waves: When needed, Kesam can launch a wave of green energy from his arms. These waves have tremendous force to them, able to lift up and throw opponents backward. **Impact attack: A red aura colored attack that pushes enemies away with great force. *Energy Blasts: Kesam can fire missile-strength blasts of red energy from each of his hands. *Energy Whips: Kesam can form two long red energy whips from his arm. These whips can be used to strike an opponent or wrap around them, trapping them. *EMP Field: Kesam is capable of creating an EMP field in front of his body. This field is capable of stopping electronics that are rapidly approaching him, such as missiles and jets. The objects stopped with be held in the air, unable to escape until Kesam ends the field. *Super Speed: For a brief moment, Kesam can increase his running speed to a blurring dash. Kesam Space Mobility Device.png|Space mobility device Kesam blaster.png|Blaster Kesam blaster I.png Kesam Civilization Destroying Bomb.png|Civilization Destroying Bomb Kesam transformation.gif|Transformation Kesam_I.png|Giant Armor Kesam_Impact_attack.gif|Impact attack Kesam Energy Blast.png|Energy Waves Kesam Super Speed.png|Super Speed Kesam Energy Whips.png|Energy Whips Kesam Force.png|EMP Field Merchandise The Kesam figure is part of the uncommon 2005 Ultraman Max toy line to go with the popular series. DsF.jpg Kesam toys.jpg Gallery Kesam arrives.png|Kesam after arriving on Earth Kesam injured.png|Kesam injured Kesam holding blaster.png Kesam II.png|Kesam in the cave Kesam III.png Kesam Human Form.png Kesam IV.png|Kesam reveals his mission to Mizuki Koishikawa Kesam V.png Kesam VI.png Kesam 1.jpg Max vs Kesam.jpg Kesam.png|Kesam using his energy whips Kesam_mortaly_wounded.png|Kesam mortally wounded Kesam_dying.png|Kesam dying by Mizuki's side ts42f99ab5c6054kesam.jpg Kesam_2.jpg Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Ultraman Max Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Nebula KJ-K5 Inhabitants Category:Ultraman Max Characters